DNCE
DNCE is an American pop rock band. The group consists of members Joe Jonas, Jack Lawless, Cole Whittle, and JinJoo Lee. The group signed with Republic Records, who released their debut single, "Cake by the Ocean", in 2015. The song had success in various territories, reaching number 9 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Their debut extended play, SWAAY (2015), received a generally positive reception upon release. They also were nominated for Favorite New Artist for the 2016 Kids' Choice Awards and Best Song to Lip Sync and Best Anthem for the 2016 Radio Disney Music Awards. Career The idea for DNCE first came about while Jonas and Lawless were living together, though the project was put on hold due to the duo's busy schedules. Jonas, Lawless, and Lee officially came together to form DNCE in 2015, with work on their debut studio album beginning shortly afterwards. Though work on the project had already begun, the group struggled to find a fourth member to fit into the band. Jonas began working with songwriter Justin Tranter, of Semi Precious Weapons, for DNCE's debut album; this led to Jonas and Whittle becoming friends and ultimately adding him to the group. The group named themselves DNCE after the name of a song written for the album, which lyrically speaks of being too drunk to spell the word "dance". Jonas later added the group decided on the name as it described the "imperfect awesomeness of the four of them together." JinJoo later added that much like the spelling of the word, you don't have to be a perfect dancer to dance in life. The group began performing secret shows in New York City to rehearse for their upcoming tour and promotional performances. The band made an official Instagram account in September 2015; Joe later posted a teaser video for the band on his account, tagging the band's official page, on September 10. The group released their debut single, "Cake by the Ocean", on September 18, 2015. Though starting out slow, the song went on to become a success in numerous territories. The song peaked at number 9 on the Billboard Hot 100, and at number 7 on the Canadian Hot 100. The group released their debut extended play, SWAAY, on October 23, 2015. The four-track album received a generally positive critical reception upon its release, with Entertainment Weekly writing that it "splits the difference between Joe's former band’s slick power pop and the electro-kissed pop stylings of his solo album." The band embarked on a fourteen-date tour in November 2015, known as the Greatest Tour Ever. All fourteen scheduled dates for the tour sold out. The tour received critical praise, and featured unreleased songs as well as covers of older classics. The group has announced plans to release their debut studio album in November 2016. The self-titled album will be released on November 18, 2016. On January 31, 2016, DNCE made a cameo during Fox's television special Grease: Live; a live production of the Broadway musical Grease. The band performed as Johnny Casino and The Gamblers during a high school dance scene, which incorporated a 1950s-inspired rendition of "Cake by the Ocean" and a cover of The Crickets' "Maybe Baby" alongside the Grease songs "Born to Hand Jive" and "Rock & Roll Is Here to Stay". In an interview with Rolling Stone, Jonas explained that DNCE was approached by the producers of the special following a show in New York City, and that he had always been a fan of Grease. The band joined Selena Gomez as opening acts for her Revival Tour. On April 22, 2016 the band appeared on BBC One's The Graham Norton Show, performing their debut song. In September, DNCE announced that their self-titled debut album, DNCE, will be released November 18, 2016.Category:Bands Category:DNCE